


That's The Problem

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Series: Poem Fanfictions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Heartbroken Castiel, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Sad, Short, they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I know.

I miss you so much. I know I shouldn’t but I do. I hate laying in bed at night because that was the bed we once shared. Waking up to cold air on my back instead of your arms wrapped around me breaks a piece of my heart off every time. It’s only been a fast, short month, but it has felt as if it was a year, a long torturous year. I don’t listen to the radio anymore. Too many songs that remind me of you. They’re always playing the rock classics that you would blare in your car. I still have your pictures hung up on the walls. I don’t know if it’s because I’m too depressed to take them down or just not ready to let go yet. Some of your clothes are still hanging in the closet. And everytime I see them, they give me a false hope that you’ll be coming back one day. That you’re just on a very long business trip across seas. My new job is hell. Sometimes Benny or Garth walk in and give me a pitiful look as if it was their fault that you’re gone. I always tried to make sure that you were happy. Hot meal on the table and a clean house to come home to. I guess that was my mistake. I was always putting you first, I was always your second choice. I love you, Dean.


End file.
